Spinach Wastes
Spinach Wastes also called Northern Wilderness is the farmland on Earth where Ostrich Chickens live. It is located west of the Bamboo Forest, south of the Northern Mountains and north of Spindletop Flats. Natade Village is right by here. This is where Raditz's attack ball lands and where Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon to kill both Raditz and Goku. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Aaron Soul *Cauli Aaron Soul *Health: 8,118/40,000 *Speed: 175 ( 218.75 )( 240.625 ) *Strength: 175 ( 218.75 ) ( 240.625 ) *Stamina: 300/1,000 *Effects: Supernatural Power, Zenkai, 20% Physical Damage Resistance ( Screw you True ) *Equipment: Staff of Souls ( Sword ) *Signatures: Eye of Judgement Cauli * Health: 7579/ 44,500 * Speed: 175 (218.75) * Strength: 175 (271.25) * Stamina: 1,000/1,000 * Effects: 25% more kinetic and energy damage, zenkai, 30% higher speed, 25% speed and strength, weapon attacks ignore damage resistance * Equipment: dual misery (gauntlets) streamlined combat clothes * Signatures: combat mastery Another Dance of Ice and Fire - Fight to 1 HP * Aaron stands away from Cauli, watching her."Somehow, I think we're both going to benefit from this in the end...." A bit of wind picks up, and his hot pink aura pulses gently."But this is only the beginning!" He rushes towards Cauli, spinning his staff, before he jabs at her a couple of times, before doing a quick turn, and slamming the staff into her side, sending her reeling backwards. ( 5 Sword Strikes 1 hit 1,313) * Other than the first strike Cauli parries the staff with her gauntlets "Sheesh stop posturing and get to fighting" Cauli seems to focus and concentrate her eyes sharpening it seems as though she is blocking out all external influences (combat mastery) "Bring it on kid" * Aaron holds his staff, as he closes his eyes. "Empty your mind..." He thinks to himself. In the darkness, he sees a sliver of silver light in the distance. His eyes snap open, as he rushes forward. The staff vanishes in a flurry of pink pixels, as his hands glow bright yellowish orange. He then fires an array of ki balls into the air. Suddenly, they all stop in the air, and glow a bright pink. He smirks, before looking at Cauli from afar. "Try and dodge this!" He holds up his left hand, which was also glowing pink. He then waves it directly down, as the ki balls all fire at Cauli at an immense speed. ( 5 Scattershots 3 hit 7875 ) * Cauli uses her gauntlets to lesson the impact then punches the last 2 out of the way "Not too bad but you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that" she dashes up to Aaron so she is right up in front of him she upercuts him in the gut followed by a bolo punch sending him straigh down she throws 4 quick jabs before he hits the ground (6 gauntlet strikes 3 rush count 4 hit 8175 * Aaron wipes a bit of blood from his lip, as he stands up. "Well, you did manage to dodge some of them...." Aaron grins, and sends his staff flying at her from out of nowhere. ( 1 Sword Slash , Skip 4 Rush hit 1313 ) * Cauli tilts her head letting the staff hit her shoulder but not budging "You're holding out on me thats slightly dissapointing i'll give you one shot ot go all out if not then i will" * Aaron blinks, and then begins to laugh hysterically. He opens his eyes, and one is blacked out. The other is buzzing, and glowing a bright hot pink. " A l l y o u h a d t o d o w a s a s k " Suddenly, Aaron's staff appears from a portal below him. It floats vertically in front of him, and then begins to revolve around him, picking up speed. Strangely, it stops revolving, and there are now 5 staffs surrounding him. They all turn to be horizontal. Aaron holds up a glowing pink hand, and the staffs begin to glow as well. He waves it forward, and then zoom towards Cauli. ( Eye of Judgement, 2 Sword Slashes both hit 3270 ) * Cauli once more tilts her head letting them hit her hsoulder it makes her budge more but not much "a little better, now lets me show you how its really done" Cauli punches her gauntlets together "lets do this" She appears in front of Aaron and punches rapidly but they seem to pass straight through him, she kicks him up into the air and rushes fter him her speed seemingly increasing leaving a bright blue streak behind her repeatedly she passes through aaron and his ki begins to distabalise "time to say goodbye" she rushes through him at full speed again phasing through him appearing on the ground back turned "zero dissolver" his ki ruptures and explodes around him (tier 5 E hit 23,707 first instance of zenkai triggers * He stands, his eye still buzzing and prominent."I'm..Not finished yet!" Out of thin air, orbs of energy appear. They glow pink, as he waves his hand forward. Two beams of ki fire at Cauli, before spiraling together. Aaron points in the center of the beam like a gun, before firing a thin beam into the bigger beam as it reached Cauli, creating a massive explosion. ( 2 Galick Guns ( Tier 2 ) , Finger Spread Beam ( Tier 1 all hit 16,350 first instance of zenkai trigger) * Cauli just starts laughing there is a cut above her eye and scuffs on her armor "See told you, you were holding back. I'll be kind you get one more shot but after that it naptime kid * Aaron tries to stand, but falls back to his knee. Blood trickles from his mouth, as he tries to stay strong, and conscious. "I...I've gone too far with this, haven't I...?..." Suddenly, something deep inside of him clicks. He stands up, his aura flooding around him."Well...I think...I haven't gone far enough!!" Suddenly, he fires another volley of glowing ki balls into the air. Seeing Cauli ready for action, fills him with determination. The hundreds of energy balls are glow pink, as well as his eye and hand. He points at Cauli."EN GARDE!" The ki balls buzz, then shoot straight at her. ( Supernatural Power - Speed and Strength X1.1, 3 Scattershots all hit 10,800 second zenkai triggers ) * Cauli is stood still her body burnt and bleeding "not bad kid you got potential, but.... YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LOT HARDER THEN THAT" she charges into Aaron swinging and upwards axe punch into his face followed by a brutal sequence of punches to his chest finished with a massive wind up punch sending him into the ground that the smoke from the blasts earlier splits (10 gauntlet strikes 7 hit 14,306 reduced to 8117 second zenkai triggers) * Cauli wins * XP Aaron 18,460 Cauli 19,999 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds